


【fate】【周迦】乡下人进城防骗手册

by lindomaru



Category: junakaru
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 20:11:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12175782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindomaru/pseuds/lindomaru
Summary: 各位外国大大对不起 我就是存档一下 不要被一大堆中文雷到





	【fate】【周迦】乡下人进城防骗手册

4.  
以往迦尔纳由于紧张和出于社会常识意味的羞涩而躲避，阿周那还从未见过他这样的反应，惯常苍白、泛起他指尖那种薄红色的面颊上的微热隔着薄薄的空气传达到阿周那脸上，想要躲避，却被自己的吻控制住，随着他的吮吸，那躲闪的舌头也很快放松任由自己摆弄。迦尔纳如此快地沉醉其中……不，从前他真的有沉醉其中过吗？嘴唇被阿周那亲吻得湿漉漉，吮吸得微肿，为迦尔纳的面容添上一点艳丽的色彩。阿周那从已被征服的口腔中退出，唾液牵出极细的丝线，顺势从下巴舔到哪格外纤细的脖颈，迦尔纳被他的动作推动向后仰头，阿周那用一只手从腰背处托住他的身体，摸到随着动作向内弯曲的脊椎，为手指中的优美线条赞叹不已。  
虽然阿周那已从迦尔纳处索取了很多，但他感到迦尔纳就像一座宝山，他永远无法从迦尔纳身上找到探索的尽头，现在他变成自己的亲人了，宛如推开外城大门来到中庭，看到完全陌生、但同样是美丽的景象。  
阿周那一只手抚摸着迦尔纳的胸膛，迦尔纳不推开也不躲避，偶尔因被手指摩擦过乳首而轻哼出声，这反应教阿周那兴奋不已，因为过去迦尔纳是完全沉默的，或者问什么答什么，阿周那还想听到更多地来自迦尔纳的反应，他喘息时吐出的热气喷在自己耳廓上，阿周那的手滑过腰腹解开迦尔纳的腰带和纽扣，伸进里面摸索……迦尔纳不抗拒任由摆弄，在被抓住器官的时候颤抖了一下。  
果然迦尔纳的身体早已对阿周那的撩拨有了回应，阿周那用手指抚摸那里，触碰已经开始湿滑的前端，耳边的喘息就变得更急促，他凑近迦尔纳的耳朵，同时手中均匀地摩擦着，轻声问道：“你不要去找你父亲，好不好？”迦尔纳无法回答，他在阿周那生涩但是真挚的动作中流出体液，弄湿阿周那的手指，脑袋里迷迷糊糊，无法判断该怎样两全地回答。阿周那将抱着迦尔纳的另一支手臂抽出，迦尔纳失去支撑，便伏在他身上，不觉中抱紧他的肩膀。阿周那把这迷茫面孔捧起，掰开他的嘴唇，只觉得迦尔纳无防备地可爱，想要亲吻，却追问道：“回答我……”迦尔纳在他手里射出，身体一阵细微的战栗，伴随着呜咽声从唇边泄露。“别担心，”阿周那转头亲吻，并宽慰迦尔纳说：“这并不是什么坏事，我不厌恶你的声音……我很喜欢，让我听见吧。”闻言迦尔纳的脸孔竟一直红到脖子，分明以前每一次被压倒都没有如此羞怯过，阿周那高兴起来，从地上把迦尔纳抱起到自己床上，实际上迦尔纳的身体很轻，和他看起来的模样相称而和他表现出的气力不相称。  
月光从薄纱窗帘里穿过照在迦尔纳脸上，他面色绯红，细小的泪珠黏在睫毛上，阿周那端详着他的脸，只觉美得稍纵即逝，一面用还潮湿的手指扩张润滑。他们在这无人认识的北国做过好几次，插入已很熟练，迦尔纳比往常的反应要丰富，他不曾惧怕一个上位者的侵犯，却似乎对温柔的爱抚很没辙，不仅交合使器官有反应，还身体颤抖，为生理的刺激流下泪水，通向身体深处的孔洞比前几次收缩得更快，几度请求阿周那放缓进攻的速度。阿周那一只手轻轻覆上迦尔纳自然垂在脸颊边的手上，好教他握住，变成十指交握的姿态，他压低身体，垂头亲吻迦尔纳，舔舐他的泪水，一直抓住迦尔纳膝盖的另一手随着身体动作将迦尔纳的一条腿向上方折过去……迦尔纳发出阿周那从未听过的、混合着快感的叹息声，手指扣紧阿周那的手，阿周那感到小腹一阵温热。手被迦尔纳握得很痛，但在阿周那看来正是他们交缠的此刻的证明，他因为这痛感而受到鼓舞。

一切都结束后，阿周那用一块旧的丝绸手绢为迦尔纳擦去污渍，他看到自己的体液和迦尔纳的体液混合在一起，黏在迦尔纳那线条匀称的大腿、光洁平滑的小腹上，在月光下莹莹发亮，这幅光景令他满意极了，他已彻底抓住迦尔纳的弱点，连轻柔的擦拭都会令他羞怯到蜷起脚趾，“您……您还需要吗？”迦尔纳问，他变主动了，虽然语调还是很压抑，“不了，我累了。”阿周那直率地回答，依着迦尔纳身侧躺下，搂住他的腰，“你不要去寻亲好吗？”他又问了一遍，他还没有得到回答，凑得很近吹气般地询问，边说话边亲吻迦尔纳的耳垂，“这里离京城这样远……再说了，私生子的存在对教士们而言，可不比对一位大人……”像是要安慰他般，迦尔纳轻轻地把手搭在阿周那环住他的腰的那只手上，像抚摸小动物似地抚摸着，“你已经有我了，你是我的兄弟，是我的亲人了，你不需要寻什么亲了，不是吗？”  
迦尔纳扭过身体望着“他的兄弟”，眼角还有一些未干的泪渍，阿周那将手掌覆盖在那夜色中仿佛会发亮的眼睛上拭去，手心像有一只飞蛾在跳动。“是哥哥哦。”迦尔纳回应他，“如果是弟弟您现在可能就跟夫人分别了。”  
“不要离开我……”追问。  
“我不会离开您的。可我认为每个人都有知道自己来处的权利。”

几日后迦尔纳带着极其简洁的行李，跟随有玻璃窗户的阿周那惯常会坐的那种马车踏上了进京寻亲之路，临行前阿周那再三嘱咐他不要随意把路费借给路上认识的人——他早已发现他的关系比实际上还要更亲密的恋人的致命的缺点，以及与枢机主教见面那天切记穿上自己借与的礼服，好显得比较阔绰，不会被太为难。“为难我也不会介意的！”迦尔纳倒是很高兴，不惧前途未卜，阿周那此时却心情忐忑，不知二人的未来将流向何处，究竟纯洁的迦尔纳还未见识过王都的浮华，他暗自期望枢机主教不愿与不名誉的孩子相认，好把他还给自己。  
他俩约好每到一个驿站时迦尔纳就写信，到王都再写一封，告诉阿周那进展和可能停留的时间，阿周那再根据逗留时间判断是否回信。而实际上，目送迦尔纳的马车出了城堡的铁门后，阿周那就回到房间着手开始写信，亲爱的迦尔纳和兄长，第一封信的第一行他写道，我为从前蹭粗暴地对待你感到抱……他发现自己无论如何无法写下“抱歉”这个字，倒回去将“粗暴”改为“强硬的”也无济于事，阿周那在房间内来回徘徊，最终将第一封信塞进抽屉，压在小词典下面。之后的每一天，他都忍不住写信，有时寥寥数句，有时好几页纸。阿周那想这样写下去他的情书能成册出版。在收到到迦尔纳信前最后一天他写道：  
“亲爱的迦尔纳和兄长，昨晚斯卡哈大人醉酒，命侍女拿来口琴在饭桌上吹起来，还命我们，库丘林和我就在饭厅内给她的小曲儿伴舞，真是荒唐极了，我起初不愿意，库丘林劝我如果不从就会被殴打，最后还是跳了。  
没有想到斯卡哈大人竟然懂得音律，平时全然看不出来。我想可能是平时我都专注于与你共处，不知不觉关闭了心中探索世界之眼的缘故吧。  
实际上我也是这样的，有旁人全然不知的一面。有些人生来如此，我却是童年一件奇异的经历所致。如果你平安归来，就把我的秘密告诉你。你的。”  
—未完待续—


End file.
